


wake you to kiss you

by carter (TheIslandOfMisfitToys)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, in which steve is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIslandOfMisfitToys/pseuds/carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peggy gets home late to find steve asleep in bed already</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake you to kiss you

It's 11:36pm by the time Peggy finally returns home.

Steve went to bed an hour ago, but is awakened by the sound of their bedroom door creaking softly, and Peggy whispering "I'm sorry it's so late darling."

He rubs a hand over his eyes.

"Rough day at the office?" he asks, the smile obvious in his voice despite the lingering sleepiness.

"You could say that." Peggy chuckles as she takes off her stockings and leaves them over the back of a chair. She goes about changing out of the rest of her clothes and into a nightdress, before disappearing to the bathroom momentarily, to wipe off her makeup. "You didn't wait up too long did you?" She asks, coming back into the room and slipping under the covers with Steve.

He rolls over so they are nose to nose and pulls a face.

"No chance! I need my beauty sleep."

Peggy prods his leg with her toe, grinning. He sticks his tongue out at her. There's silence for a moment before;

"Good lord it's cold tonight." she mutters absently. "I thought June was supposed to be warm."

Steve smiles and opens his arms.

"Here." he offers, "Cuddle me, I'm all toasty-warm."

Peggy shuffles closer to him gratefully, but he wraps his arms around her waist and rolls them over so she's lying atop him; he cackles.

"I lied! I'm fucking freezing and _now_ I'm going to leech all of your body heat."

"You little shit!" she gasps and tries to wriggle out of his grasp, to no avail. Eventually she gives in and settles her head on his chest, but not before poking him sharply below the ribs. "I'll get you back for this, Rogers, mark my words."

"Whatever you say, Peg." Steve replies, the end of his sentence breaking off into a yawn. "In the morning though, please? I wasn't kidding about my beauty sleep, you don't get to be this gorgeous through endless late nights."

Peggy shrugs. "I don't know, I seem to manage it."

"Yeah, well. You're the exception to the rule aren't you?" He brushes an errant strand of hair out of her face. "Always were."

"Sweet-talking Rogers thinks he's so smooth." she murmurs sleepily, her hand moving up Steve's chest to trace patterns on his shoulder. "Go to sleep."

"Alright. Night, Peg."

"Goodnight, Steve."


End file.
